


合宿

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: “说到夏天那当时是——锵锵！试胆大会！”“奖くん在树林里藏了很多礼物。希望大家能找到！”----“完了。”川西小声地看着川尻说，“我们没有找到礼物。”“找到了啊。”川尻一边说着，一边将两人紧握的手举了起来。“这里不就是吗？”
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 2





	合宿

**Author's Note:**

> 10.23的活动文，一直忘了发上来
> 
> 起源是，很想看莲带西去鬼屋ww

“拓实你听说了吗，暑假我们要去合宿半个月哦。”

川西拓实从书中抬起头，看着一脸兴奋地站在他面前的河野纯喜。

下周就是考试周了，川西正忙着复习。他本来还在想放暑假了怎么才能找借口才能和对方见上一面，突如其来的喜讯就降临在他身上。

“准备去哪？”川西压抑住心中的欣喜问道。

“听说是去景瑚家在近郊的别墅，那边有一间很大的房间，好像是改成了舞蹈室，附近也很空旷可以没有顾忌的放声唱歌。”

川西点了点头，他听说过佐藤家的别墅，房子的附近还有一大片森林，对方还说在夏天，运气好的话还能看到城市里看不到的绝景。

“什么时候开始合宿？”  
  
“好像是考完试的第二周？”河野想了想，“具体的情况奖肯定会告诉我们的，我先来告诉你这第一手消息。”说完他拍了拍川西的肩膀，转身离开了教室，不知道准备去给谁再传达消息。

晚上的时候，川西收到了与那城发来的合宿安排。对方事无巨细的将所有要求和细节都写明了，甚至还在最后一天的晚上安排了BBQ晚会。  
  
川西仔细地看完了每一项安排，他一边做着题一边思考着要带什么东西，看着面前摊开的书，已经完全没什么复习的想法。

很快就到了出发去合宿的日子。

川西前一天晚上没有睡好。他光收拾行李就整理到了很晚，接着躺在床上的时候，脑海里也乱七八糟的，一直到了深夜才睡着。

所以他现在站在集合点的时候忍不住打了个哈欠，却在看到远处走来的人的时候猛地站直了身子。

川尻莲和与那城奖一起走了过来。川尻莲推着一个蓝色的行李箱，肩上还背着一个双肩包，带着笑意和大家问好。他走到了川西的身边停了下来，有些担心地问道。“拓实？你没事吧？”

川西抬起头，此时他还没有反应过来川尻问的是什么，只顾得慌乱地摇了摇头。川尻看着他没有说话，却也不再往后走，就在他旁边等待着。

接送的车辆到了，川西先一步上了车，找到靠后靠窗的位置，放好了随身的背包后坐下。他刚坐下，就看到川尻莲径直走到他这一排。

“我可以坐你的旁边吗？”

川西还没来得及点头，川尻莲就已经将双肩包放到行李架上在他身边坐了下来。

等到所有人上了车，大巴开始了前行。他们要去的地方并不算远，但车程也需要两小时。

豆原一成和河野纯喜异常的兴奋，两人仿佛把大巴车当成了KTV，开始唱起歌来，其他人也跟着一起起哄。

然而川西此时什么也听不进去。他紧张地坐在座位上，一旁的川尻拿出了耳机递给他，问他要不要一起听。川西其实很想接过耳机，但就在伸出手的前一秒他又退缩了，小声地道了谢后又低下了头，错过了川尻失落的表情。

  
川西拓实喜欢川尻莲很久了。

大概是从刚进学校的那天开始的，他就刚走进校园就已经被对方的笑脸吸引了。又在之后的社团招新晚会上，领略了在舞台上闪闪发光的对方。他便憧憬了起来。

所以川西报名加入了舞蹈社。川尻莲并不是舞蹈社的社长，却每次都会来指导他们跳舞，于是川西每次都期待着社团活动的时间。然而他又总会在练习的时候产生奇怪的想法，比如川尻去手把手地指导别人的话，一阵难以言喻的感情就会席卷而来。想要川尻莲放开对方，想要他和别人保持距离。

「这就是恋爱啊！」

川西看着手机里Google出来的答案，红着脸猛地将屏幕锁上。

暑假的时候，东京要举办一个舞蹈大赛。他们决定编排一支由十一人完成的舞蹈，川西被选为参赛的一员，这才有了他们这一趟合宿。

川西没想到川尻会在车上坐在他的身旁，他本以为会是佐藤景瑚凑过来。川西不希望自己在川尻的面前留下什么不好的印象，努力克制着自己不要盯着对方看。耳边是大家说话的声音，但可能是因为前一晚他睡的太少，在大家的喧闹声中，他最终闭上了眼睛。

“……拓实，拓实！”

耳边响起了川尻的声音。川西有些迷糊地睁开眼，他们还坐在车上，但是车上此时只剩下他们两个人，而他好像还靠在身边人的肩膀上。

“拓实，到了哦。”

耳边又传来了川尻的声音。川西这才反应过来，他此时确实是靠在对方的肩膀上。

他猛地抬起头坐直了身子，“不好意思……我睡着了。”川西有些慌乱，本来想给川尻留下更多的好印象，却没想到刚出发就在车上睡着了，还不知道为什么会靠在对方的身上。

“没关系哦。”川尻莲并不在意，“能站起来吗？大家已经下车了。”对上先一步站起身，接着向他伸出了手。

川西尽管坐着睡了一路，不过没有压到神经，所以他可以自己站起来。然而看着面前的手，他犹豫了一下握了上去。

“好，第一件事，来分房间吧！”

川西和川尻到达别墅的时候，其他人都已经准备开始分房间了。鹤房汐恩撕了十一张纸条，每两张写上相同的字母，最后剩下的那张是空签。

“能抽到单人间的幸运儿究竟是谁！”鹤房举着签让每个人都抽到。川西看着手里的字母A，抬起头正对上川尻的笑脸。

“啊！我是空签！”豆原将自己手里的签举了起来，“不好意思，单人间就归我了！”

“诶！”其他人纷纷看起了自己手里的签条。川西看着自己手里的纸条，如果能和莲一间房的话……

“我抽到的是A。”耳边响起川尻的声音，“还有谁是A？”

“啊……”川西下意识地举起手，“我。”

大家分好房间，整理完行李就马不停蹄地开始了训练。

等结束了晚上的训练时间已经不早了，回到房间后，川西拓实才后知后觉地紧张起来。房间里只摆着一张双人床，这就意味着他们两人要睡在同一张床上了。

“莲くん。”川西拓实看着坐在床上清理衣服的川尻莲，“我先去洗澡可以吗？”

“可以哦。”川尻笑着回答。

川西抱着衣服走进浴室，热水还没有打开他就已经脸颊烫了起来。

“莲くん我洗完了。”川西穿着长袖的全套睡衣从浴室里走出来。他的头发还是潮湿的，脸颊因为蒸汽熏得泛红，虽然睡衣遮盖住了他的大部分肌肤，依旧可以看出他整个人粉扑扑的。

“莲くん？”川西没有听到回复，疑惑地看向对方，正好撞上对方明晃晃的视线。对方不知道看着什么出了神，一时间没有回答。

川尻在川西第二次叫他的时候回过神来，他站起身。“那我去了。”

不过让川尻没有想到的是，当他洗完澡出来的时候，却发现床上在他和川西的枕头中间摆着两个枕头，正好将两人隔开。始作俑者此时背对着他躺在床上的另一半一动不动，不知道是不是睡着了。

“拓实？”川尻莲蹑手蹑脚地走了过去，小声地唤了一声，没有得到答复。

“睡着了吗……”川尻莲小声地呢喃，轻手轻脚地关上了灯，隔着枕头墙躺在另一半床上。

“晚安拓实。”

一片黑暗中，川西拓实睁着眼，他不敢动，害怕惊醒了身边的人。直到听到身后的呼吸声变得柔和，他才小心翼翼地翻过身，明明是自己亲手摆上的枕头，此刻他却像可以透过枕头看到对方的睡颜一般看着枕头堆成的墙。

“晚安莲くん。”小声地说完后，川西闭上了眼睛。

合宿时的练习强度很大，几乎每天回到房间之后洗完澡就倒上床睡觉了。而川西意外地喜欢赖床，这还是川尻合宿的第二天才知道的。他本想早些叫川西起床，然而他轻轻地拍了拍对方的肩膀后，对方却说要再多睡一会就翻个身，脸还蹭了蹭被子。于是川尻莲没有再提前叫过川西起床，都是等到正常的时间再叫他。因此川尻也没有什么机会能和川西提起关于枕头的事。

时间过得很快，转眼就到了他们集训的最后一天。与那城在这一天给他们安排放松一天，晚上举行BBQ晚会，于是一大早大家都出门去采购食材，买回食材后，十一人又忙了一下午分工完成了晚餐。

“既然大家都吃饱了。那么就到我们最期待的环节了！”大家吃饱喝足后，河野纯喜突然拍了拍手，“说到夏天那当时是——锵锵！试胆大会！”

“诶！？”大家听到后发出惊呼。

“之前没听说过有这一环节啊。”白岩有些震惊地问道。

“奖くん在树林里藏了很多礼物。”河野接着说下去，“希望大家能找到！”

“大家就按房间的分组吧，注意要小心脚下。”与那城也附和着，“礼物并不难找哦。豆ちゃん要来和我们一组吗？”

大家分好组后分散着走进了树林。川西跟在川尻身后半步的位置，举着手电筒四处照射。

川西拓実其实很胆小。他没有想过与那城还会想出这样的活动，而他更没想到的是会和川尻分到一组。他总想在川尻莲的面前留下完美的印象，可是最近几天好像总在搞砸。川尻莲走在他的前面，好像什么都不害怕一样，出发前还告诉他跟着他走就好了，不用害怕。

尽管现在正值盛夏，但夜晚林间吹来的风还带着些许凉意，一阵风吹过时川西还打了个寒战。树林里很安静，只听得到他们脚步踩过地面上树叶的声音，偶尔还有其他人在不同地方传来的惊呼声。

“啊——”身旁的树丛中突然传出窸窸窣窣的声音，川西手电还没来得及照过去就吓得向前跑了几步，正好撞到川尻莲的身上。

“怎么了？”川尻连忙扶住了川西，“看到什么了？”

川西这才将手电筒扫了过去，然而却什么都没有看到，他松了一口气。“可能是我看错了吧。”川西有些不好意思地说着，向后退了两步。然而他刚站回原位，手就被对方握住了。川西抬起头，正好撞上川尻的视线。

“拓实，我们并排走吧。”川尻莲笑着说，“这样说不定就没有那么害怕了。”

手心传来的温度让川西下意识地想贴近，他无意识地回握住对方的手，反应过来后脸腾地一下红了，还好夜晚足够得黑，让他的害羞可以被完全隐藏。川西点了点头，沉默地跟在川尻的身旁一起向前走。

两人一边走一边找着所谓的礼物，两人一直牵着手，好像这样可以抵抗恐惧。虽然川西时不时还是会被突如其来地异动或是声响吓到，此时川尻都会笑着抚摸对方的背安抚他。

突然川尻莲停下了脚步，拉了拉川西，手指向前方。“拓实，你看。”

“嗯？”川西顺着他手指的方向看过去。面前是一片半人高的丛林，在黑夜里却闪着点点亮光。

“啊，是萤火虫！”川西看清了那些闪闪发光的东西后，有些兴奋地晃了晃川尻的手臂，先一步跑了过去。

川尻跟在对方的身后，深入了丛林后萤火虫变得多了起来。以往在城市里几乎见不到这种生物，两人还是第一次见到真正的萤火虫。川西站在原地，萤火虫围绕着他飞舞，在川尻看来，仿佛正在发光的是他本人。川尻向对方伸出手，突然一只萤火虫飞来停在了他的手上。

川西看见之后凑了过来，弯下腰研究起他手里的萤火虫，川尻莲透过萤火虫散发出的光芒看向川西，对方整个人都笼罩在光芒下，他又想起了刚才的画面。

“拓实。”川尻莲轻唤了一声，却还是惊动了萤火虫，小东西扇了扇翅膀飞走了。

川西仰起头看着川尻，还没来得及回答就听到对方紧接着开了口。

“好きです。”

一阵风将这句告白吹到了川西的面前，他愣在原地，有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，睁大了双眼看向对方。

“拓实，我喜欢你。”见川西没有反应，他又说了一遍。“所以，你愿意和我交往吗？”  
  
  
“你们找到了什么礼物？”木全凑到大平和鹤房的身边，看了一眼他们拿在手里的东西，接着对着站在远处的金城喊道，“碧海！他们找到的是运动护腕诶！”

“完了。”川西小声地看着川尻说，“我们没有找到礼物。”

“找到了啊。”川尻一边说着，一边将两人紧握的手举了起来。“这里不就是吗？”

\--

“所以为什么要堆枕头啊！”川尻拉开川西抓在身前的被子。

“……害羞不行吗！”川西将被人扯开的被子重新盖上身，顺势挡住了通红的脸，然而眼神却没有躲闪，装满了笑意。


End file.
